


The Small Things

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar doesn't mind it really, Ficlet, JJ doesn't appreciate getting wet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three in the morning, they were in the middle of who-knew-the-hell-where, there was impenetrable jungle on every side of them and Cougar was simply too tired to care about being as sub-verbal and enigmatic as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended  
> ***  
> Inspired by an email conversation with 3white_mage3 and saral_hylor a few months ago  
> ***  
> Feedback petted and loved forever like the softest of kittens

It was three in the morning, they were in the middle of who-knew-the-hell-where, there was impenetrable jungle on every side of them and Cougar was simply too tired to care about being as sub-verbal and enigmatic as usual.

Clay, Pooch and Roque were off making sure the perimeter of their makeshift camp was secure. Jensen was fussing over his laptop and the comms equipment, muttering under his breath, cursing at the gentle rain dripping down through the canopy.

"Gonna ruin everything if I don’t keep the stupid stuff dry...fucking jungle. Hate it. Why do we always end up in a bloody jungle? Just once, _just once_ , I’d like to be in a nice toasty desert..."

Cougar smiled and dragged two MREs from his pack. Swatting Jensen over the back of the head with one packet, he thrust it into the younger man’s hands.

"You’re pretty when you’re pissed off."

Jensen stared at him for a second before ripping the MRE open and grinning. "Glad to know the mosquitoes haven’t sucked all the blood from your brain. You’re still coherent and your normal observant self, if somewhat more talkative than usual."

Cougar shook his head and sat down, every limb aching with weariness. He might be in love with a slightly insane special forces tech operative, but at least he could call Jake ‘pretty’ and not get punched for it. A man had to take pleasure in the small things in life.


End file.
